Shiba Yoma
Shiba Yoma was the Voice of the Masters. He was also a member of the Kolat. His secret was known to none of the Elemental Masters, save Shiba Ningen. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 74 Hantei Naseru was also aware. Bargains, by Shawn Carman Station Yoma's training as a yojimbo was marked by athleticism and mental discipline. After his gempukku he was appointed as a yojimbo for one of the Elemental Masters' apprentices, Isawa Hatsuken. Yoma quickly excelled as an assistant in court at Otosan Uchi, but Hatsuken rebuffed his attempts, chastising him repeatedly for failing to know his place. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 74-75 Kolat Hatsuken was once embarrassed at court by a Scorpion courtier, and Yoma saved his charge's career when he stepped in and defused the situation handily. However, Hatsuken berated Yoma for his terrible insult. Yoma snapped and told Hatsuken to be silent, leaving the room. When he returned to face his fate an older Isawa Shugenja was waiting on Yoma who praised him, and Yoma was introduced in the kolat conspiracy. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 75 Training Once his kolat training was complete, the Kolat arranged for him to be trained at the Asako Courtier school, where Yoma became a skilled orator. His natural gift with people allowed him to improve his position within the Imperial Court, and Yoma was appointed as the Voice of the Masters, the representative to the Imperial Court for the Council of Elemental Masters. Voice of the Masters Celestial Jitte - 1158 In 1158 the Fortune of Steel, Tsi Xing Guo, descended from the heavens and selected a Phoenix, Shiba Tsubeko, to work the Celestial Forge. Tsubeko was granted after she finalized succesfully a quest. When Tsubeko returned she revealed the weapons would be given to a suitable hero. Yoma suggested using the weapons to bury the Phoenix's long-standing enmity with the Jade Champion that should arise from the next Test of the Jade Champion. He was who found Tsubeko dead and the jittes stolen. Even Unto Death Part II, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Skub had murdered Tsubeko and stole the jitte commanded by Hakai. Age of the Lotus, by Rich Wulf Yoma, who was already Voice of the Elemental Masters at that time, later seen the Celestial Jitte in the hands of Hakai, when the Onisu appeared in the middle of the championship, attacking the Jade contenders. Yoma escaped alive without fought. Even Unto Death Part III, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Imperial Scrutiny The historian Miya Hatori arrived to the Phoenix lands to investigate some matters which was of interest of the court. Yoma's attitude quickly changed when Hatori requested all the information about Shiba Aikune and the Isawa's Last Wish, the temporary disappearance of the Elemental Masters, and the death of Isawa Riake, the Master of Water. He arranged the necessary meetings for Hatori and his aides. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 4 Aikune's Retreat In 1160 while the Council where dealing a trade treaty with Yasuki Naosuke, Aikune rushed again in the chamber, despite the opposition of Yoma. The next thing Yoma knew of Aikune was that an explosion devastated the Temple of the Last Wish, and Aikune with the Wish were disappeared. Aikune was alive, but shamed. He had commanded the Wish to magically march to Tengoku, being rebufed by the Wish who became uncontrolled, and caused the explosion. The Wish was afraid of the Kami who killed his father Isawa. Aikune had came with the Wish into exile. Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf Rain of Blood In 1165 the Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Mirabu, recruited Yoma and fifty Shiba to be magically transported by Isawa Sezaru to Toshi no Omoidoso. The Rain of Blood that covered the Empire had affected the protecred Phoenix lands when tainted Mantis pirates laid the city in ruins, and they had to destroy those who became corrupted. When Yoma arrived the Rain touched him and began to suffer, having two masters and many secrets, and he was nearly to accept the dark gift. With Yoma's true loyalty to the elemental Master and the aid of Mirabu who encouraged him, Yoma endured the Rain. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf Rifts with the Mantis In 1165 the destruction of the City of Remembrance by tainted Mantis pirates had caused the Phoenix to fail their end of a bargain with Mantis. The Phoenix blamed the Mantis, and the rifts between them grew near an open conflict. Yoma was unable to forestall the conflict with the Mantis Imperial Courtier, Yoritomo Yoyonagi. Matters of Import, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The War of Fire and Thunder began and nearly provoked a schism in the Council. Yoma was a direct witness of it when he was allowed to be in attendance of one of the councils. Doji Akiko was dead, Nigen was absent, and Isawa Ochiai, Isawa Sachi, and Isawa Nakamuro were in conflict to decide the next action to be taken in the war. After the council ended without any conclusion, Nakamuro ordered Yoma to relay exactly what happened there to the Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Mirabu. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Race for the Throne Emperor's Heir After the Battle of the Tomb, where the Emperor Toturi III died, Tsuruchi Etsui meet secretly with him to show him a relic (a club with spring blades) found in the Tomb, and also told him the last words of the Emperor, revealing how to learn the identity of his chosen successor. Distant Thunder, by Shawn Carman Dragon of Fire After the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 the Council took the stewardship of the Imperial City, with the presence of the Dragon of Fire backing them. The Elemental Masters later decided the Dragon had to return to Tengoku. Yoma assigned Shiba Rae to give word to Shiba Naoya, currently Captain of the Imperial Guard. Wisdom and Power, by Brian Yoon Contender to the Throne Some among the Phoenix Clan believed in 1169 that Yoma was a strong candidate for the Empty Throne due to his long service as Voice of the Masters. Scenes From the Empire 2, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1169 Yoma was sent by the Elemental Masters to Winter Court at Kyuden Kumiko in winter 1169-1170. He arranged a meeting with Yoritomo Yashinko where he attempted to convince the high-ranking Mantis courtier that the Mantis should stop aiding both the Crane and the Crab in their war with each other. Yashinko easily countered his points, and told him he was better off negotiating with the Crab or Crane. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer Yoma also met with Tsuruchi Etsui at Kyuden Kumiko to discuss possible kolat contacts and recruits, but they were interrupted by Yoritomo Yashinko. Honor’s Veil, Part II, by Nancy Sauer Mantis Prophet Yoma came to Kyuden Agasha to ponder with the Agasha Daimyo Agasha Chieh the evenements he had seen during the Jade Championship, where a seer, Kitsune Narako, had prophecied the Empire's fate. Chieh disliked the idea that barely a child could had the same gift that her beloved dead master, Agasha Hamanari. The Burden of Power (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Iweko I Winter Court - 1170 Yoma was present at the first Winter Court presided over by Iweko I at Kyuden Bayushi in winter 1170-1171. He witnessed Rezan's seppuku, spoke with the Yasuki family Daimyo Yasuki Jinn-Kuen about Bayushi Iyona's presence in Phoenix Clan lands, The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman and defended his clan against allegations of negligence levied by Ide Eien with the help of Yoritomo Sachina. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman In 1171 he showed to the Court a paint made by Isawa Nomi. It depicted the image of a woman on top of a Ki-Rin with such skill that when Empress Iweko I saw the painting, a single tear fell down her cheek. The paint informed the Ki-Rin's Shrine had been saved with the sacrifice of Utaku Reyo. The War of Dark Fire, Part 9, by Shawn Carman After the destruction of the Kanjiro Library Yoma swore he would begin rebuilding the knowledge lost there gathering it from any source, ally or enemy, he could reach. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman Shiro Shiba assaulted When the Army of Fire menaced the ancestral home of the Shiba family, Shiro Shiba, Yoma and Asako Kanta were aided by the Imperial Advisor Susumu to gather the Shiba Yojimbos from their charges withou any loss of face in court. The yojimbo were replaced by sohei of the Order of the Spider. With these additional forces the Phoenix achieved the victory in the Battle of the Burning Palace. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Empress Festival In 1171 Yoma attended the Empress festival made after the end of the War of Dark Fire. He arranged with the Asako Daimyo Asako Bushiken to send some of his more martially gifted monks, to serve as yojimbo. He also was preparing to send a small force of shugenja to the Kaiu Wall to assist the Crab in their battle against a relentless oni attack. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Plague War In 1172 a plague outbreak in the Seikitsu Mountains was divined by Phoenix Ishiken. Yoma, as a personal favor to the Khan Moto Chen, sent the Legion of Flame there and the illness was contained. After the area was quarantined the Shadow Blades appeared and eliminated every infected target within the area. The State of the Empire 8 Empress' audience: renewed Charters Yoma attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. The Dragon Clan should lead the defense of the north, bolstered by the forces of the Minor Clans situated there, and the military might of the Shiba family. The Phoenix should discover what Kali-Ma was seeking in the Empire. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Shadow Court After the gaijin ruhmalist attack to the Empress in the opening of the winter court, the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen cancelled it. The Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai invited the Clans to conduct the so-called Shadow Court in the Embassy of the Crane. He counseled Yasuki Jinn-Kuen to attend it. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer See also * Shiba Yoma/Meta External Links * Shiba Yoma (Gold) * Shiba Yoma Exp (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Shiba Yoma Exp2 (Enemy of my Enemy) * Shiba Yoma Exp3 (Emerald and Jade Championship) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Kolat Members Category:Phoenix Stubs